She Needs You
by BananaBabe903
Summary: inspired by THEpowerofME's "She Needs You" video on . What happens when Rose is engaged and the Doctor disappears? Mickey decides to take things into his own hands-deciding that he could sacrifice his love for Rose's safety and well-being.


**This was inspired by YouTuber "THEpowerofME"'s video "She Needs You". This is where things don't go well for 10.5/Rose, and Mickey (let's say he stays in the parallel world) tries to convince the Doctor to help her… **

"She's fine… she's fine," he kept assuring himself. Things hadn't gone well with him and Rose—Rose saying that he was too on and off. She said unless he made up his mind, she'd leave. And she did.

It had been exactly two months, four days, and twenty-two minutes since the Doctor had last seen her—the day of the breakup.

The Doctor was about to propose to her—when he spotted parallel Martha Jones--and his heart melted. This new body had something for those dark caramel eyes and dark skin, though he didn't know why. So he went over to talk to her. Rose eventually got angry and decided that he was no good for her.

Then she met Daniel. He was young, he was handsome, and he had more than the Doctor could ever give her.

­-­­­--­--------------------------

"If anyone has anything to say that why these two should not be married, please speak up now," the priest said, grinning ear-to-ear.

Rose Tyler turned around with Daniel to look at her family. Pete was smiling, and Jackie was crying with joy. And Mickey… where was Mickey?  
-----------------------------

DOCTOR… nothing popped up except for things about broken arms… Mickey tried typing in TARDIS next into the search engine. Nope, nothing.

He put his face in his hands and sighed. He had been trying to find the Doctor… but ever since he and Rose broke up—he was nowhere to be seen. He needed to tell him the truth... how Rose was feeling…

------------------------------ -

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Daniel.

He looked down, and Rose ran down the aisle. She stepped outside and looked around—almost expecting to see a blue box pop out of the sky—wherever disaster was, he was. But then Rose realized—she didn't need the Doctor for that… ever since she had dated Jimmy and dropped out of college for him to then get her heart broken… that's why she had left. Because she didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

--------------------------------

Mickey sat on the bench in the park, reading the paper when he saw a blue box start to disappear. He started running towards it.

-------------------------------- -

"Doctor!" Mickey yelled, and was about to jump onto the TARDIS, when the Doctor quickly lifted the lever—the TARDIS disappearing into thin air.

--------------------------------- -

"Rose, why'd you run off?" Daniel yelled. "You know how humiliating that was, to be left at the aisle?"

"Daniel, it's not that I don't love you, I'm just, not ready," Rose said, speaking the truth. She let go of her wedding dress hem.

"It's because of the Doctor, isn't it?" Daniel murmured, glowering at her. "It's all about the Doctor…"

"It's not!" Rose cried, losing her patience, then winced at how loud her voice had gotten. But it _was _about the Doctor, wasn't it?

---------------------------------- -

Mickey went to bed that night—dreaming of the fight that he had a little after the Doctor was gone, and she was crying—Mickey doing nothing to help her.

"The Doctor's gone! He's left you, and me, and all of us!" he had yelled.

"Well how do I forget him?" she cried, throwing her pillow at him.

"He's not going to change Rose, he's like any other bloke!" he screamed.

Rose had broken down in tears, running out of her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

-----------------------------------

"The Doctor is gone! He's nobody! He's left you! I'm your future, I can actually help you have a _proper life_!" Daniel yelled.

"Are you sayin' I ain't havin' a proper life now?" Rose screamed back.

"Well, you used to work in a shop, dropped out of college to live with some bloke who didn't even love you, then move in with your _mother_. Rose, I can give you a proper life!" Daniel said, sarcastically. "On top of that, now the Doctor has left you… Rose, it's time to make a decision, having a proper life full of family, love, and happiness, or back to your little Doctor and live like the little, poor, innocent girl you really think you are?!"

"I hate you!" Rose screamed, pushing him.

Daniel stumbled back, heaved, then pushed her.

Rose fell on the ground, and slid—her head hitting against the wall.

Family and friends rushed over to her, and a frantic mother dialed 9-1-1.

------------------------------ -

"Is she all right then?" Mickey asked, voice shaking.

"I don't know, Mickey. She's in a coma," Jackie's voice said on the phone line.

"I shoulda been there! I could've saved her," Mickey murmured, tears forming in his eyes.

"Mickey, no one could've saved her," Jackie paused, then continued. "Though she was counting on you being there, supporting her after all she's been through."

Mickey looked down at his feet, then mumbled, "Okay, Jackie. I'll talk to you later then…"

"Aren't you comin' to visit?"

"Jackie, there's one thing I have to do… something that will help Rose…"

"Well on with it, then!"

"I need to find the Doctor.

--------------------------------- -

"It's for you," Martha said, handing her cell phone to the Doctor. "It's Rose."

"What do you want?" the Doctor snarled.

"Doctor, it's Rose," Mickey said.

The Doctor was startled that it was actually Mickey talking, not Rose herself.

"Is she off galloping into fields of flowers with that Daniel bloke?" the Doctor griped.

"No, Doctor. She… she needs you," Mickey whispered.

"I'm on my way."

-------------------------- -

The Doctor ran through the hospital, red Converse pounding the floor. He hadn't run so fast in his life. Never. But he was desperate to see her.

He finally saw her through the window—she was in the room 903 with her main light flickering.

The Doctor slowly walked in to see all sorts of medical tubes attached to Rose. She was breathing heavily, but slowly, and her readings were showing up on the screen next to her.

He took her hand, kissed her on the forehead, then walked out. There was nothing left to say.

---------------------------------- -

_Rose could feel him holding her hand—then kissing her. She couldn't speak—all she saw was a bright light, and then him. He had whispered, "I'm sorry" then just left. She had to call to him. _

"_Doctor!" she screamed. "Doctor!"_

-------------------------------- --

On Rose Tyler's life screen suddenly popped up Rose's face, and she was screaming "Doctor" and pounding on the screen—the screen portraying her thoughts.

---------------------------------- -

The Doctor miserably started walking out the main hospital doors—when he felt an urge to run back to Rose's room and tell him that he was sorry—that no one could ever replace her… Martha was Martha—and even though he loved her, he didn't love her as much as his _other _un-parallel Martha, and she didn't even love him anymore.

He ran back to her room, slipping and sliding all the way to the ninth floor. He threw open the doors, and saw a nurse tending to Rose, Rose sitting up and smiling as the Doctor came in.

"Doctor?" she exclaimed.  
---------------------------------- -

"So Doctor," Mickey said.

The Doctor looked at him.

"Rose is gettin' better now, each and every day," Mickey said.

The Doctor's eyes gaze softened behind his brainy specs.

"So now that you've come back…" Mickey started.

The Doctor looked at him—expecting what was next.

Mickey took a deep breath and said, "Aren't you going to stay?"

The Doctor looked at him, took off his glasses, and sighed, "I made a promise. Never again. Not after everything…" he looked down at his framed picture of Rose, Martha, and Donna all in the same picture, and whispered, "Never again."

**Aw! Poor Doctor! :P Well, hope you liked it! :) Anyway, most likely the link won't work here, put I'll put it twice just in case. **

**Link 1: ****.com/watch?v=1CJd6jgU4rQ**

**If not, please check out my profile for it!!!! :) **


End file.
